


Kiss Me at Midnight

by MissBinx



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Misunderstandings, Past Infidelity, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBinx/pseuds/MissBinx
Summary: When Rey finds out that her ex Hux is bringing his new girlfriend to the company NYE party, Rey begs her friend Rose to help her find a date. When Rose can't find anyone, she hires male escort Kylo Ren at the last minute. Rey has no idea that he's an escort OR that he's her boss' son Ben.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 203





	Kiss Me at Midnight

Rey knows something is going on when she walks into the breakroom at lunchtime and both Kaydel and Jessika fall silent. She eyes them both warily as she walks to the fridge and pulls out her tuna sandwich. They both giggle and Rey debates actually joining them for lunch -- Kaydel and Jess are the office gossips and taking lunch with them means having to listen to all the boring drama that Rey can’t truly bring herself to care about. Probably something about Snap Wexley getting caught masturbating in the men’s room (again) or Finn Storm winning best butt in the office. Really, she’d quit this hell hole of a job if Leia weren’t such a fantastic boss.

Oh, and Rose. Rose is an angel, the best friend Rey could ever ask for.

“What are you two giggling about?” Rose asks as she casts them a look of disapproval while Rey hovers near the table with her bag lunch, still trying to decide if she’s emotionally prepared for whatever gossip they have.

“Didn’t you hear?” Kaydel grins, giving Rey a particularly nasty look. “Hux is bringing his new girlfriend to the New Year’s party.”

Rey’s heart sinks into her stomach and she tosses her sandwich into the bin before stomping out of the breakroom. She hears Kaydel and Jess laugh as Rose sprints behind her. Rey storms into the women’s room and leans against the wall, relieved to find it empty because she  _ hates _ crying in front of people.

“Rey.” Rose blocks the door off with the garbage can and wraps her arms around Rey. “Just forget about that jerk.”

She gives Rose a withering look and wipes at her angry tears. “How can I forget about him when I have to see him every day?”

Rose rubs Rey’s shoulder and hands her a scratchy paper towel from the dispenser. “We won’t go to the party,” Rose promises. “We can hang out at my place and eat ice cream and watch those cheesy countdown shows.”

“Why should I have to hide?” Rey spits, stomping her foot childishly. “He’s the one who cheated on  _ me _ . I had to move out of  _ my _ apartment so he could move that bimbo in. I  _ loved _ that apartment Rose.”

“I know, I know,” Rose soothes again.

Rey had been the perfect girlfriend -- supportive as he’d climbed the corporate ladder, able to get on with his friends, hell, even his parents  _ loved _ her. She’d given three years of her life to Armitage Hux and had absolutely nothing to show for it except a broken heart. He’d taken her apartment, her career, and now her dignity. “I’m going to that party, Rose…”

“Do you really think you’re ready for that?”

“Yes,” Rey replies, a triumphant look in her eyes and pushes herself off the wall. “I’m going to get all dolled up and make him regret leaving me. And  _ you _ are going to find me a date.”

Rose’s eyes widen. “I-it’s short notice! Everyone has plans already and-”

“Rose,  _ please _ . I never ask for favors but you have to do this for me,” Rey begs and Rose can’t say no. Rey’s entire year had been full of disappointments and she wouldn’t be responsible for adding one more check to the list of shit Rey experienced.

“Fine.  _ Fine. _ But you owe me. Big time.”

“I love you!” Rey says and throws her arms around Rose. Once Rey’s mascara is fixed, they head out of the bathroom and Rose watches as her best friend is able to hold her head high once more.

Under no circumstances would Rose let her down.

*****

As Rose had expected, she couldn’t find any attractive male who didn’t already have New Year’s Eve plans. She’d asked the cute guy at the gym that she’d be secretly crushing on for half a year, the hot bartender from the bar with the good happy hour cocktails, and even the kid who worked at the deli next to her building. She certainly couldn’t ask anyone from the office to accompany Rey -- it would be misconstrued as a pity date (even if everyone knew that Finn secretly had a thing for Rey).

That meant that with two days until New Year’s, Rose was  _ screwed. _

The internet was her last resort and as she munched on her takeout and scrolled through page after page of guys, Rose was coming to the conclusion that she would have to disappoint Rey. Unless…

She pulled open a new tab and typed in: ‘Hire a new year’s date’. Maybe there was some guy hard up enough for money that he would agree to a New Year’s date for a little cash. The search took her to an escort site and she nearly choked on her fried rice as a picture of a shirtless man popped up on her screen. “Kylo Ren, huh?” she grinned and picked up her phone.

*****

Holidays were a busy time for escorts: women always got emotional and sentimental and lonely. If Kylo booked everything just so, he could make a pretty 100,000 grand in the months of November and December alone. Then, he could coast through the rest of the year taking jobs here and there when funds ran low. 

The greatest part of having such a fast refractory period was being able to fit a dozen clients into one night and New Year’s Eve, when he jacked up his rates, meant that he could easily pull in ten grand in one night. He’d done fifteen last year.

Kylo grins as his work cell rings and he reaches for his leather bound planner. “Kylo Ren speaking.”

“Uh, hi. Yes. Is this um, Kylo Ren the escort?” a meek voice squeaks.

Kylo rolls his eyes but manages to maintain his professional facade, “Yes.” As if the city was just full of men called Kylo Ren.

“G-good,” the voice says and it’s humorous how nervous she sounds. “I need a date for a New Year’s Eve party and --”

Kylo cuts her off, “I don’t do  _ dates.  _ You sound like a very… nice girl. But you do know what an escort does, right?”

She sounds flustered as she answers, “Yes. Yes, I know. But this will be easy money and you won’t have to actually… you know.”

“I don’t mind the ‘you know’,” he informs her. “And it’s easier money doing the ‘you know’ part than wasting my time trying to be a boyfriend for a lonely, pathetic…”

“It’s for my friend,” Rose cuts him off. She must have sensed that he was going to say no as she scrambles to explain the situation. “You see, she had this dirtbag boyfriend,  _ Hux…” _

Kylo pauses and then asks, “ _ Armitage Hux? _ ”

The surprise is clear in Rose’s voice, “Yes!”

“I fucking  _ hate _ that guy,” Kylo grits out. He’d gone to prep school with Hux and he was one of the slimiest, most conniving little weasels that Kylo had the displeasure of meeting. 

“Oh! Oh!” Rose sounds excited, “Then you can help rub his face in his ex’s happiness, right?”   
  
Ben glances down at his planner and laments the thought of having to cancel every single one of these appointments. He knows he’ll have to work on Valentine’s Day now and women are even more sappy then, always wanting to  _ cuddle _ afterwards. 

But, the thought of really getting on Armitage Hux’s nerves is too tempting to pass up. “I’ll do it,” he agrees begrudgingly.

“You will? Oh thank you so much Mr. Ren,” Rose gushes before they make plans for the evening. “Oh and one more thing: please,  _ please  _ do not tell Rey that you’re an escort. She’ll never forgive me.”

*****

Rey has spent the past three days making sure that she was absolutely ready to make Hux grovel at her feet. First, she spent three hundred dollars renting an absolutely killed little black sequin Dolce & Gabbana dress, then she paid another hundred to have every inch of her body waxed. Another hundred on a last minute blowout and Rey is feeling  _ hot _ when she steps out of her apartment on Thursday evening.

She would meet Rose and her date at the office and by the time she makes it there, she already regrets wearing the heels, even if they do make her legs look fantastic. 

“Rey! Over here!” Rose waves frantically and Rey takes the biggest steps she can manage in her hell-shoes. When she sees the man standing next to Rose, she nearly stumbles. He is over six feet of the hottest man she’s ever seen in her life. He’s wearing a black tux but Rey can see that he’s  _ massive _ and it makes her flush just thinking about it.

She clears her throat and tries to pull herself together: he’s not here to sleep with her. It’s just a friendly date. Not that she will mind if something  _ does  _ happen between them. It’s been a long time since the last time she’s had sex and… she’s staring. Yep.

“Hi, I’m Kylo,” he introduces, raising an eyebrow at her as he offers a hand.

“Rey,” she shakes his hand, her knees shaking at the sheer size of it, and she bets that he could do amazing things with those fingers. “Um, shall we go inside?”

Kylo nods and Rose lingers behind. “You guys go on ahead. I don’t want to be the third wheel…”

“But…” Rey protests and Kylo begins to pull her away.

“We have an ex to make jealous, right?” Kylo says as she leads him into the bay of elevators.

Rey blushes and almost wishes that Rose hadn’t told him. “Um, yeah. Sorry about all of this. I’m sure you have better things to be doing and--”

“Rey,” he cuts her off as the elevator doors close, and he grabs her shoulders, turning her to face him. “You need to be confident. You look sexy as hell,” he begins.

“I do?” Rey asks, quirking her head and Kylo’s eyes are drawn to her red lips.

“You know you do,” he replies and shakes his head. He hadn’t been expecting her to be quite so beautiful and muses why someone like her even needed help finding a date.

“Thanks,” she says and straightens her dress as the elevator doors slide open. When they step out, a dozen people turn to look at them and Rey doesn’t know if it’s because of her dress or Kylo’s stature, but she doesn’t care because his words are still floating around in her head: she looks sexy as hell.

His hand is suddenly at the small of her back and he guides her forward, stopping only when Kaydel and Jessika pounce in front of her. “Who is  _ this? _ ?”

Rey’s cheeks flush as she realizes she never got his last name. “Kylo,” he says easily, giving them both the most charming smile Rey thinks she’s ever seen and both girls nearly swoon.

“Where did Rose find you?” Rey mumbles under her breath as Kylo steers her further into the party. 

“I see champagne. Do you want some?” Kylo offers and Rey is grateful for the advantage his height gives him.

“Please,” she says and watches as he walks away, the crowd parting easily for him, and she wonders why Rose had never mentioned her hot (seemingly) single guy friend before tonight. She would have remembered a name like Kylo.

*****

Kylo is halfway to the open bar when he hears a familiar voice, “Benjamin Solo!”

“Oh you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he groans under his breath, quickly grabbing two glasses of champagne and turning to his mother with a fake smile. “Hello, mother.”

“What are you doing here?” Leia comes close and kisses his cheek and then takes one of the glasses of champagne from his hand.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” He volleys back as he grabs another glass from the bar for Rey.

“This is my office,” she gestures around. “Are you here to surprise me?”

Ben is  _ not _ here to surprise his mother, but he has no idea what to say. For ten years, they did not speak -- she hadn’t approved of his career choices and by the time he’d finally managed to cut ties with Snoke, he hadn’t been able to find a job in the corporate world. Hence turning to one of the only other things he was good at -- sex. There was no way he wanted his mother to know about his new career, not after they’d finally managed to mend their relationship (if the awkward, stilted conversation they were currently engaged in could be counted as ‘mended’). “Um, actually, mother. I’m kind of here with my girlfriend.”

Leia’s entire face lights up. “Benny! You didn’t tell me that you had a girlfriend!” She stands on her tiptoes, using Kylo’s arm for support as she glances around. “Where is she?  _ Who _ is she?”

“Ben!” A second voice calls and when Kylo turns, he groans as he spots Poe Dameron walking towards him. Poe Dameron is another douchebag from his prep school days, only unlike Hux’s general asshattery, Poe is just cocky. “How’s it going, man?”

Ben knows what Poe is asking and it’s an awkward conversation. When he’d lost his job with Hux and had been hunting for a new one, it was Poe he’d met in a grocery store. It was Poe that he’d gone out to have drinks with. It was Poe who had told him about the escort job (he’d done it all the way through grad school) and it was Poe who had helped Ben and Leia mend bridges. “Things are good. Work is… keeping me busy,” he answers cryptically.

“Not as busy as your girlfriend,” Leia teases. “Oh come on, who is it?” His mother is now bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet.

“Rey,” Kylo answers and it is as if she hears him because her eyes find his from across the room and she arches an eyebrow.

Poe chokes on his mouthful of champagne while Leia claps her hands, “Oh I love Rey! How long have you two been together?”

“Um, you know… six months or so?” Kylo mumbles and Poe snorts into his glass.

“Six months,” Leia says thoughtfully, and reaches up to pat his cheek, “Oh, Ben. You have no idea how happy that makes me. To see you so happy and settling with a nice girl.”

“Yeah, um, I should actually get back to her,” he says and holds up his two champagne flutes.

“Of course,” Leia says, still smiling softly. “I’ll come say hi later.”

Kylo nods and hurries off towards Rey. As soon as he finds her, she snatches the glass from his hand and chugs it down quickly, then thumps on her chest to fight back a belch. “Thank God you’re back. Hux just got here.”

He follows her line of vision and spots that red-headed bastard with a tall blonde woman on his arm and Kylo can’t imagine why someone would go for fake over a knock-out like Rey. She clutches his arm as Hux works his way closer and Ben wraps an arm around her waist, leaning down to whisper, “You need to relax, Rey.”

He doesn’t miss the way she shivers as his breath tickles along her nape of her neck and when he pulls away their eyes meet. There’s something unspoken there and Kylo can’t remember the last time he felt so drawn to a person. His eyes fall to her lips again and he doesn’t even realize that he’d been leaning down towards her until he hears someone clear their throat.

They break apart, almost like a couple of teenagers caught in the act, and Kylo sees Hux standing there, a pinched look on his face as he looks between Rey and Kylo. “Hello, Rey…”

“Hux,” Rey says coolly and the arm Kylo has around her waist pulls her against him possessively. “This is my date, Kylo.”

Hux’s eyes flit to Kylo’s and he sneers, “Still going by that pathetic nickname, hmm?”

Kylo shrugs and shoots back, “We can’t all have a winning name like  _ Armitage _ .” He makes his voice nasally.

“Oh, do you know each other?” Rey asks, looking back and forth between both men.

“We went to prep school together,” Hux informs Rey and he wraps an arm around the blonde’s waist as if trying to copy Kylo and Rey. “I’m surprised you’ve never mentioned me before.”

“Why would she?” Kylo smirks, “She doesn’t spend time thinking about others when I leave her so satisfied.”

Rey’s face flushes and she punches his arm, “Kylo!”

“Ow,” he laughs, rubbing his arm. “You don’t need to be shy, sweetheart. I’m sure he knows how unsatisfied you were…”

Hux narrows his eyes, “How long have you two been together anyway?”

Leia chooses that time to butt her way into the conversation and this time, she has Han on her arm. “Six months!” she smiles and drops Han’s arm to pull Rey into a hug. “Oh, I’m so happy, dear…”

Rey’s face looks completely lost and this time it’s Kylo’s turn to blush. “Mom, can you not?” When Rey pulls back she looks up at Kylo with wide eyes and mouths  _ MOM? _

“Six months,” Hux interrupts, his voice dripping with venom. “That’s impossible.  _ We _ were together six months ago.”

Kylo grimaces and wishes that he’d had a chance to talk to Rey about this mess before getting bombarded with a dozen different people demanding answers he didn’t have. He knows he can’t let this fall apart or they’ll both be too embarrassed to face all of the people in the room ever again. He turns to Hux and says, “Like I said, she was very unsatisfied.”

“ _ You _ cheated on  _ me? _ ” Hux asks incredulously, looking down his nose at her like the notion that she would be unfaithful is too far-fetched to believe.

“I… I don’t…” Rey stutters and Kylo squeezes her waist encouragingly. “I wasn’t happy. You weren’t, um, satisfying me?” She looks up at Kylo, as if asking for approval and he can’t help but smile at how cute she is.

He leans down and kisses the top of her head, “That’s right, sweetheart.”

She beams up at him and despite how completely inappropriate the nature of the conversation is, Leia still manages to gush, “You two are so cute!”

Hux narrows his eyes and the blonde tugs on his arm and says, “Let’s go, Armie.” It’s clear that she’s unhappy with how upset Hux has grown with the current turn of events. 

“Come on, Princess. Let’s give these two some privacy,” Han suggests. He gives Kylo a thumbs up and he nods towards Rey as he drags Leia away.

Once they are out of sight, Rey takes a step back and looks up at him. “Leia is your mother?! And you know my ex? Who are you, Kylo?”

He sighs and drags a hand through his hair, “Kylo Ren. Or I guess maybe you should just start calling me Ben Solo.”

“I’m so confused,” Rey sighs, rubbing her forehead. “You’re my boss’ son and you know my ex. How do you know Rose??”

“Um, well, that’s a long story…” Kylo hedges as he grabs two more glasses of champagne from the tray of a passing waiter. He hands one two her and she raises an eyebrow as she waits for him to continue.

“I have time,” she says, as she takes the offered glass and sips at it. 

“We can talk about that later,” Kylo tries changing the subject. “Did you see the look on Hux’s face?”

Rey takes the bait and a grin stretches across her face, “That was pretty amazing.”

Kylo nods and takes a sip of his champagne, “Right? I hate that smarmy little asshole…”

Rey snorts into her drink and Kylo notices her dimples for the first time. She’s cute -- really cute, and funny. Sweet. And she  _ does  _ look sexy as hell. Sure, he’s not making fifteen grand tonight, but it's been a long time since he’s enjoyed the company of a female quite this much so it’s really not the worst way to spend an evening. “And his new girlfriend’s face,” Rey grins. “She looked so annoyed.”

“I’m sure she realized that Hux downgraded,” Kylo grins and this time when the waiter passes, Rey grabs two more glasses and hands one to him. She blushes prettily at the compliment and Kylo wonders if she just isn’t used to being told how pretty she is. He thinks that must be the case when she says nothing and Kylo thinks it's a tragedy that she has let Hux so thoroughly ruin her self-esteem.

He lets her lead him around the room, introducing him to other co-workers and somewhere in the back of Kylo’s mind he knows that things are becoming too complicated. What would happen after tonight? They couldn’t possibly keep this charade going forever and he hated to think about all of the embarrassment of having to explain to his mother later that Rey was not, in fact, his long-term girlfriend.

As the night wears on, it occurs to Kylo that he wouldn’t actually mind being Rey’s boyfriend. He’s having fun for the first time in a long time, even if it is all pretend. It’s clear that Rey is well-liked in her office, and he can pretend that he still has a respectable job and isn’t just an overpaid stud. He feels normal for the first time since he’d left the high paced corporate world.

Rey is several drinks in when she talks him into stepping out onto the roof for fresh air. They’re leaning over the edge, just looking at the city lights when Rey makes a quiet admission. “I wasn’t. Satisfied, you know.”

Kylo snorts, “Not surprised.” Rey looks down in embarrassment and he’s quick to correct his mistake. “He doesn’t seem like the type to think about anyone else’s pleasure.”

Rey bites back a laugh, “You could say that.”

Only because he wasn’t the one to start the conversation, Kylo asks, “Have you been with anyone since…?”

Rey’s face turns pink and she shakes her head, “No. I just…” He says nothing and waits for her to continue. “I gave him everything I had and it wasn’t enough. I wasn’t pretty enough or good enough in bed or smart enough and it hurts.”

Kylo grabs Rey’s arm and they both stumble a little in their tipsiness as she turns to face him. “Rey, you are beautiful and smart and funny. Hux is a loser who’s too stupid to realize what a good thing he had with you. And believe me, he’s regretting it right now.”

“You think?” Rey asks, taking a step closer and looking up at him with the most innocently hopeful expression. It makes his heart burst and he nods, leaning down to kiss the tip of her nose.

“I do.”

She leans up on her tiptoes, gripping his shoulders and presses her lips to his. It’s stiff and awkward, like she’s out of practice but Kylo can work with that. He’s used to leading, so he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer until she sighs and melts against him. Her arms wrap around his shoulders and he gently parts her lips with his tongue. Her mouth is sweet like champagne and breath mints and it's almost embarrassing how eager he is for more.

When they break for air, she says softly, “Wow, you’re good at that.”

He smiles and takes her face in his hands, “I could give you more, Rey. Make you feel good.” He doesn’t know why he offers it -- he’s not hard up for sex and this certainly wasn’t part of the deal. For the first time, he doesn’t  _ have to _ perform, but he likes Rey and hates that she feels the way she does because of fucking Armitage Hux. 

But mostly, it’s because he likes Rey.

Her face turns pink but she grabs his hand and drags him back into the party, marching him past crowds of people and down a dark hallway where she pulls him into an office. He doesn’t miss the sign on the door that says ‘Armitage Hux’ as he shuts it behind them. When he turns to face her, she’s already trying to unzip the back of her dress.

“Rey,” he crosses the room and pulls her hands away from the zipper. “Slow down.”

“Sorry,” she breathes. “I’ve… I’ve never done this.”

“Had sex?” he teases and he turns her around, pushing her hair over her shoulder and slowly unzipping the dress.

She turns around and looks up at him through her eyelashes, almost shyly, and tilts her head, “With someone I just met…”

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, Rey,” he says, watching as she takes a step back.

“I want to,” she tells him as she slides the straps of her dress down her shoulders. It pools around her feet and she looks at him as if half-expecting him to say something negative about her body but Kylo’s mouth goes dry at the sight of her bare breasts.

He rushes forward, taking her by the hips as he leans down and captures her lips in another kiss. He hoists her up, setting her down on top of Hux’s desk and his hands move down to her thighs, spreading them open so he can stand between them. She tips her head back, deepening the kiss, and it's like she hasn’t ever been kissed properly and can’t get enough. 

His hands slide up her waist and she sighs against his mouth as his thumbs tease the undersides of her breasts. “Rey,” he breaks the kiss and looks down as his hands slide up to cup her breasts. “You are so beautiful,” he tells her, dragging his thumbs back and forth across her nipples, licking his lips as they tighten to hard little buds. He pinches them lightly and her hips jerk as her head falls forward.

“Do you know that?” he says softly, waiting for her to lift her head, but she doesn’t so he puts his finger under her chin and lifts it to look at her.

She shakes her head and it only makes Kylo determined to prove her wrong. He hooks his fingers into her panties and she lifts her butt to help him slide them down. When they’re off, he pockets them as he sinks to his knees. “Y-you don’t have to do--”

He silences her as he grabs her butt and pulls her closer to the edge of the desk and then he leans forward, licking a stripe up her cunt. “H-holy shit,” Rey cries and when he glances up, Rey is biting the heel of her palm to silence the next moan that bubbles it’s way up.

Kylo smirks and pushes her thighs further apart as the tip of his tongue flicks her clit. Her thighs tighten around his head and Kylo traces his fingers up and down her folds, unable to collect the wetness faster than it seemed to trickle from her body. His finger circles her opening, applying just enough pressure to make her writhe and when he finally pushes it in, Rey’s hips jerk against his face and her fingers tangle in his hair and it sends shivers down his spine.

He doesn’t need to ask to know that Hux never did this for her and the last thing he wants to think about is that asshole so he slides a second finger in, moaning at how wet and tight she feels. He suckles her clit, making little slurping noises and the fingers she has buried in his hair pull harder until he stops sucking.

“I want to feel you,” she says as he sits back on his haunches. Her face is pink but her eyes are sparkling and he wants to tell her that he can make her come like this and again after that and maybe a few more times. He wants to give her so much pleasure that she can’t move or breathe or think and it scares him to think that one night won’t be enough.

He stands up and she scrambles to reach for his belt. Kylo leans into her, caging her in with his arms as she opens his slacks and reaches inside. The kiss he gives her is demanding, swallowing both of their moans as he works his finger back inside of her and she grips his cock, and her hand sliding up and down his length as he thrusts lazily.

She pulls her face back only an inch and he can feel her breath hot against his lips as she pants, “Now.”

He nods at her, looking down as she tilts her hips and he thinks its so erotic, watching her tiny hand hold his cock and drag it up and down her wet little pussy. She’s so small and he thinks she must be thinking the same thing because when the bulbous head of his dick catches her opening and his hips stutter forward, her mouth falls open and he swears he hears her whisper, “Big…”

“Are you okay?” he asks and when she falls backwards onto her elbows, her small breasts jiggle. He wants to taste them, he decides, and when she nods, he pushes in further and leans over her body. The first few thrusts are shallow and he works himself in deeper with each one and it isn’t until he latches onto one of her pretty rosy nipples that she relaxes enough for him to come full-hilt inside of her. “You feel so good,” he tells her as he kisses his way to her other breast and this time he nibbles gently at the flesh until she cries out in response.

He starts to move and he swears she’s getting wetter with each thrust -- the thought of leaving such a delicious mess on Hux’s desk thrills him to no end. He takes her knees, which are still dangling over the edge and pushes them open and up towards her chest and when he looks down he can see the mess she’s making and how her sweet little pussy just sucks him back in with each thrust.

The change in angle must have done something for Rey too, because she cries out and her eyes clench shut as she reaches up to grab his shoulders. Kylo’s hand slides across her belly and down and he circles her clit lazily with his thumb. “Rey, look at me…”

She opens her eyes and her pupils are blown wide and her lips are swollen from kiss. Her chest is heaving and for a moment he stares transfixed as a single bead of sweat falls between her breasts and he honestly can’t remember the last time he’s felt so alive doing this. Rey is perfect, he thinks, and he doesn’t want this to end.

Outside the office, down the hall, he hears the excited chanting of the party guests as the start the countdown and he his thrusts get faster, his fingers now rubbing and flicking and desperately at Rey’s clit. He’s close, so close he doesn’t think he can even make it the full ten seconds to midnight because the sight of her body laid out before him is too much. 

He leans forward, capturing her lips in another kiss and the world stands still as cheering erupts. Rey begins to shake, and her thighs hold his hips tight as she squeaks into the kiss. He knows she’s come undone, can feel her walls clinging and pulsating around his cock and it takes every ounce of will to pull out and spill himself onto her stomach.

When he collapses, he’s careful to do it next to her and not on top of her but she reaches out for him anyway, sliding close until her naked flesh is pressed against his. This is usually the part that he hates -- the cuddling and clinging. It reminds him that none of this is real, but this time it doesn’t feel that way. This is real and he likes Rey and as his cock twitches against her thigh she gives a breathy laugh and Kylo just really, really wants to slide back inside of her.

She pats his thigh and ignores the way his cock twitches eagerly at the proximity, “Already?” There’s a teasing tone to her voice and her index finger circles around the tip of his cock. “Is that normal?”

Kylo shrugs. For him, yes. But Rey is special and he doesn’t think he’s ever gotten hard again quite this fast. “For you,” he tells her and she blushes as she pulls her hand away.

“We should get back,” Rey says mournfully and when he helps her to stand, she leans up on tip toes to give him a soft kiss. “Thank you, Kylo. Ben.”

He smiles and plays with a strand of hair, wrapping it around his finger before tucking it behind her ear. He wants to tell her how he feels -- that he likes her and wants to do this again. But he feels so unsure about this and wonders if the thank you is really a goodbye.

He helps her zip up her dress and watches as she reapplies her lipstick before grabbing his hand and tugging him from the room. When they rejoin the party, Kylo offers to get her a bottle of water and she watches as he disappears into the crowd.

“Where were you?” Rose asks, and when Rey looks over, her best friend is bouncing over with a party hat. “You missed the countdown.”

“Oh my god, Rose,” Rey grabs her friend’s arms, squeezing in her giddiness and doesn’t let go until Rose grimaces in pain. “I… I just had sex with Kylo.”

Rose drops the glass she’s holding and stares at Rey with wide eyes. “You… what?”

Rey’s cheeks turn red, but the joy is still there as she nods. “Oh my god, it was the best sex of my life. Right on Hux’s desk and I can’t believe I…”

“Will you excuse me?” Rose grits out and before Rey can even protest, her best friend spins on her heel and walks back into the crowd.

*****

When Rose finds Kylo, she pushes him so hard that it defies gravity -- her 5’2” frame should not be able to send him tumbling backwards and yet his head hits the wall with a satisfying thunk. “You asshole!”

“Ouch,” Kylo rights himself and then glowers at Rose. “What is your problem?”

“YOU,” Rose hisses and she grabs his arm and drags him down the nearest deserted hallway. “You slept with Rey?”

“I… It just happened,” he protests and Rose sends him a look that shuts him up. Somehow it reminds him of the same kind of looks his mother used to give him when he got smart with her.

“I hired you to take her on a date, not sleep with her!” Rose spat and her voice grew louder as she stomped her foot.

“Keep your voice down,” Kylo hushes her. “Do you want Rey to find out?”

“No!” Rose looks around as though she’s afraid they’d summoned Rey just by talking about her.

“Then it stays between you and I, okay?” he suggests, because the truth is that he doesn’t want Rey to find out either. He doesn’t want her to think that he’d only slept with her because of his job or that he didn’t actually find her to be the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Fine.” Rose agrees and glares at him before stomping off.

*****

Several minutes pass and Kylo hasn’t returned so Rey decides to work her way around the room in search of him. She’s passing the bar when an arm reaches out and pulls her, and when she sees it’s Armitage she wrinkles her nose and pulls her arm away. “What do you want?”

“I just heard something very interesting,” he grins at her in a way that makes her stomach churn.

“Good for you,” she returns and turns to look for Kylo.

“You see, I was on my way back from the bathroom when I passed Rose and Kylo,” he begins and Rey thinks he looks almost maniacal in his glee. “And I heard Rose say that she paid Kylo to date you. How pathetic…”

Rey’s head works quickly, trying to figure out if Hux is lying and the twisting feeling in her gut she recognizes as intuition. Didn’t it make sense? Rey had never heard Rose talk about her him. He was charming and smooth and incredibly good at sex…

“Rey,” she hears his smooth voice call and when she turns to look at him, he’s holding a bottle of water out. “Here.”

“Are you… did Rose pay you to be here?” she asked incredulously and the smile falls from Kylo’s face.

“Rey, I can explain…” he begins and next to them, Hux bursts out laughing.

“How embarrassing,” the red-head exclaims and Rey turns on her heel and runs to the bank of elevators.

“You’re an asshole,” Ben grinds out and he has to resist the strong urge to punch the weasel. Instead, he decides to follow Rey, to make her understand that it wasn’t as bad as she thought, but by the time he makes it through the crowd, she is gone.

*****

Rey doesn’t go to work on Friday and ignores every call and text that she gets that weekend. When she returns to work on Monday, she knows that everybody knows. She can feel their eyes on her and the way they whisper. When Rose stops by her cubicle to apologize, Rey pretends that she doesn’t even hear her.

She doesn’t make it through an entire shift before she emails her letter of resignation to Leia. There’s no way she can keep working here when everyone knows that she’d hired a date, that she’d  _ slept _ with him like a whore. And there was no doubt that even Leia knew now that the entire thing had been a lie.

Only a few minutes pass before she receives a reply from Leia requesting a face-to-face in the office. When she enters the office, she stands awkwardly by the door, even when Leia motions for her to sit. 

“I’m sorry to hear that you’re resigning, Rey,” Leia sighs and folds her hands on top of her desk. “And even sadder to know that it’s because of my idiot son.”

“Leia, I’m sorry I lied about-”

Leia raises her hand and cuts Rey off, “Look, Rey. I don’t blame you for anything that happened. In fact, it's not my business. I’m just sorry to be losing such a good employee.”

Rey nods but she doesn’t offer to stay. She can’t. There’s no way she can hold her head high here where no one respects her. She’s a joke. “Thank you for the opportunity,” she says softly and turns to leave.

“Rey, wait.” Leia motions her back and when Rey steps closer, Leia hands her a card. “If you need a job, my brother is hiring. His office is much more relaxed. The pay is not as good, but well… I think you’d like it.”

Rey nods and shoves the card in her pocket. She won’t call him. She can’t work for Leia and she can’t work for her brother either because they’d only remind her of Kylo and how foolish she is. “Thanks again.”

When she walks back to her desk, she sits out the remainder of her shift in her cubicle and when everyone is gone, she quietly packs up her things.

*****

Rey is tired -- she always feels tired lately. Work is hard: she wakes up and goes to her shift at the diner and then to the mall for closing shift at the shoe store where she’d picked up a second job. She doesn’t like having to work two jobs just to afford rent, and she reaches a breaking point six months in when her car breaks down and will cost more to fix than what she has saved in her bank account.

As she’s cleaning out her car, looking for loose change, she stumbles across the card that Leia had given her. Luke Skywalker… could she call him? Enough time had passed that he didn’t need to know about everything that had happened. If she didn’t remind him who she was, maybe he would never put two and two together.

Leia had said the pay wouldn’t be great, but it couldn’t be worse than the minimum wage she was making now. She fishes her phone out of her pocket and in only a few minutes, she’s got an interview set up.

*****

“Well, Rey,” Luke stands and shakes her hand. “I think you’ll fit in nicely here. It’s a small office but we’re a close bunch.”

Rey’s grin is so big that it hurts and she shakes Luke’s hand heartily. “I’m sure I’ll love it here, sir.”

“Please, just call me Luke,” he returns her smile and steps around the desk, ushering her out of the office. “I’ll show you to your work station and introduce you around.”

  
Rey nods and follows Luke as he leads her around the office. She meets Jannah, a bright bubbly girl and Lando who she learns is Jannah’s father. Then there’s Cassian who sits at the desk next to hers and his wife Jyn who does IT work. Finally, Luke leads her to a cubicle in the corner where he clears his throat, “Ben…”

When the figure sitting at the desk swivels around to look at her, Rey’s eyes widen in recognition. Kylo. Shit. Of course, Kylo works here… 

She starts to slowly back away, she wants to crawl into a hole and die as Luke says, “I want you to meet our new analyst Rey Niima.”

“Rey,” Kylo says and she knows that he recognizes her because the way he says her name is the same soft tone he’d used when he’d been inside of her, asking her to look at him. The memory makes her shiver and Kylo’s eyes drink it in. “Nice to meet you.”

He pretends he doesn’t know her and Rey’s heart beats faster. Is he angry with her? Does he really not remember that night? Or is he trying to save her from embarrassment? She swallows the lump in her throat and says, “Nice to meet you too.”

He turns around in his chair and continues typing whatever he’d been working on before he was interrupted as Luke leads her away to meet someone else.

****

When Rey gets to work the next day, in a full face of makeup and her nicest blouse, she tells herself that it is because she wants to make a good first impression and not because Kylo is there. She gets to her desk and slings her jacket over the back of her chair and it isn’t until she sits down and notices the cup of coffee on her desk that she looks around.

“Ben,” Cassian says and nods to where Luke is handing his nephew a stack of paper. She watches as Kylo runs a hand through his hair and remembers how soft it was in her fingers. Her pussy clenches at the memory of his head between her legs and she wants to groan and bang her head against the desk. “He said Starbucks messed up his order and thought you’d like the extra one.”

It’s not just the first day that the coffee appears and Rey catches on quickly that Starbucks can’t possibly mess up his order every day. Some days it’s coffee and other days it's muffin or scone. It isn’t every day and Rey doesn’t know what it means, but after several weeks she finally corners him in the break room.

“Hi,” she says and he freezes like a deer in the headlights.

“Hi,” he returns slowly and then, “I’ll get out of your way.”

Rey nods but calls out, “Thank you for the coffee. And muffins.”

He doesn’t turn to look at her but he says, “Anytime, Rey.”

*****

She’s worked for Luke for almost six months and she still hasn’t managed to say more than a handful of words to Kylo. Ben. He talks in meetings, a lot actually, and he’s very knowledgeable about marketing and sales (and also utterly boring). She wonders how he became an escort but it's a taboo subject: he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore than she does and honestly she’s thankful for that.

She watches him often, especially in those first few months, and she can’t forget the way he’d made her feel -- and not just sexually. Hux had completely ruined her and somehow in a few short hours, Kylo had made her feel beautiful and powerful. But… she did think about him sexually too. It was hard not to remember how big his hands and thighs and cock were.

She thinks about his dick a lot. The more she sees him, the more she thinks about it.

She doesn’t notice, at first, that the longing looks aren’t one-sided. She doesn’t notice how his eyes follow her everytime she stands up or walks to the copy machine or goes to ask someone a question. She doesn’t notice the way that he hangs on her every word whenever she’s called on to speak at a meeting. She doesn’t even question that all the little gifts of coffee and sweets were perhaps signs of affection and not just gestures of remorse. She doesn’t notice the way he licks his lips more when she wears skirts to work or that he stays late whenever she does so that she’s not alone in the office.

She doesn’t notice any of it because why would he do any of those things? She’d convinced herself long ago that whatever had happened between them on New Year’s Eve had only happened because Rose had paid him. He wasn’t interested in her like that.

It isn’t until she walks to her desk one morning and finds her favorite chocolate chip muffin that Cassian shakes his head and mutters, “He’s got it bad.”

“Hmmm?” Rey questions around a mouthful of muffin. “Who?”

“Ben,” Cassian answers. “Jyn and I have a bet going on how long it’ll take before he finally works up the courage to ask you out.”

After that, Rey notices. She notices everything and it makes her heart race to think that maybe Ben does like her because as much as she’d liked confident, charming Kylo, she thinks that she likes this quiet, collected version of him just as much. She also begins to wonder when he will ask her out, but it doesn’t come.

When the company Christmas party rolls around, Rey decides that she’s had enough playing games and she corners him as he sips on a glass of wine. “Hi, Ben.”

“Rey, hi…”

“Having fun?” she asks politely.

Ben snorts, “My uncle is currently drunk and pretending to do a strip tease, so no. Not particularly.”

Rey grins, “He’s funny. I like him.” Ben harrumphs into his drink and it only makes Rey smile more. “I was thinking…”

“About what?” he asks when she doesn’t continue after a long pause.

“About when you’re going to ask me out,” she finishes.

He chokes on his drink and turns to look at her, “You- you want me to…?”

“Yes,” Rey says. “I think we’ve beat around the bush long enough.”

“I didn’t know you wanted me to. I thought. After what happened last January-”

Rey cuts him off with a look, “Let’s never talk about last January again, ok?”

“Okay,” Ben agrees. “But can I say something first?”

Rey rolls her eyes and gestures for him to go on.

“I just… I haven’t asked you out because I thought you hated me. I know how it all looked. Like I’d only slept with you because…”

Rey slaps a hand over his mouth, “SHH!”

He nods and pulls her hand away, “Like I’d only  _ had fun _ with you because it was a job. But I liked you Rey. Being with you made me realize how much I wanted that. An actual connection and not just…  _ having fun _ . I quit because of you.” He turns to her and the look he gives her is heartbreakingly sincere, “So thank you, Rey.”

She blushes and her heart beats wildly in her chest. He’d liked her that whole time? “So you meant everything you said that night?”

Ben nods, “Yes. You are so beautiful, Rey. And smart and funny and…”

She cuts him off as she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him hard on the lips, breaking off the kiss when a dozen voices scream out, “FINALLY!”

Both Ben and Rey laugh in embarrassment as they break away from one another and Jyn reluctantly passes her husband a one hundred dollar bill as Luke pulls out his phone, “I have to call Leia. She’s been asking for weekly updates on when you two would finally pull your heads out of your asses…”

Rey looks at Ben and her face is flushed, but not with humiliation. She feels happy for the first time in a long time and when Ben takes her hand and presses it to his lips, she thinks that everything happens for a reason and she wouldn’t trade anything to be where she is now.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is like... way super late because NYE is over for like everyone. I got 2000 words into writing it and decided it was crap and stopped. Then I noticed how close I was to 250,000 words for the year and scrambled to get this up as it was the only thing currently in my drafts. So here we are. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. One-shots are not my strength but maybe I'll get better at it in 2021. Thank you for reading and I look forward to another year with you all <3
> 
> I'd like to thank @reynardo_red on Twitter for adding some wonderful bits to the plot <3 thank you <3 <3 <3


End file.
